sex pool minjae
by Michelle Jung
Summary: MINJAE FANFICTION [NO SUMMARY/ONESHOOT/BL] JUST READ IT AND REVIEW JUSEYO DLDR!


**FANFICTION**

 **SHIM CHANGMIN – KIM JAEJOONG**

 **ONESHOOT/BL/DLDR/RATE M/TYPOS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Changmin! Yaa shim changmin kau dimana eoh?" Teriak jaejoong didalam penthouse nya ini.

Hening... Tidak ada jawaban...

Dengan bergegas, jaejoong pun mulai mencari changmin dari dapur, perpustakaan dan studio musik mereka. Tetapi hasilnya nihil. Jaejoong tidak menemukan changmin.

Jaejoong pun kemudian naik ke tangga menuju kamar mereka. Kosong! Kamar mereka pun kosong.

Byurr... cpkk... cmpk... cpkkk...

Suara benda yang tercebur ke dalam air dan bunyi kecipak air, terdengar sampai kamar jaejoong yang berada tepat diatas kolam renang.

Jaejoong kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk berjalan ke balkon dan melihat kolam yang ada dibawah balkon ini.

'Aish!' Jaejoong menggerutu kesal melihat sesosok manusia yang sedari tadi dicari ternyata tengah berenang dengan lincah dibawah air sana. Sial!

Buru - buru jaejoong keluar dari kamar mereka lalu menuruni tangga sambil membuka kemeja dan celana jeansnya. Sesampainya dipinggir kolam, jaejoong sudah dalam keadaan naked.

"Yaa shim changmin pabbo! Byurr~~" setelah berteriak, jaejoong langsung menceburkan dirinya ke dalam kolam dan berenang menghampiri changmin.

Grebb... jaejoong berhasil meraih tubuh changmin. Changmin sedikit oleng dan langsung berhenti berenang. Dia menapakkan kakinya didasar kolam karena kedalaman air hanyasebatas dadanya saja.

"Yaaa! Kalau reflek ku tidak baik. Kita akan tenggelam jae! Aishh..." changmin benar - benar kaget saat jaejoong langsung memeluknya yang sedang berenang. Aigoo... Jika changmin kaget dan membuka mulut, akan banyak air yang masuk dan membuat dia tersedak.

"Biarkan saja. Nappeun namja." Jaejoong membalas seadanya dan langsung memeluk tubuh changmin lagi. Kali ini jaejoong sambil menggosokkan wajah didada bidang changmin.

"Waeyo hm?" Changmin menyandarkan tubuhnya didinding kolam sambilmembalas pelukan jaejoong.

"Jangan pergi seperti itu lagi jika kau belum mendengarkan penjelasan ku min. Aku takut sekali jika kau pergi dari hidup ku." Jaejoong berkata dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis.

"Ck, aniyo." Changmin kemudian mengangkat jari manis kiri jaejoong.

"Bagaimana aku bisa pergi dari mu jika kita sudah terikat sayang?" Changmin menunjukkan jari manis jaejoong yang tersemat cincin pernikahan mereka.

"Tapi tetap saja aku takut min. Kau pergi begitu saja tanpa bicara apa - apa dengan wajah menahan marah. Bagaimana aku tidak panik."

"Maaf sayang..." changmin mendekap tubuh jaejoong makin erat.

.

.

.

#Flashback

Jaejoong sedang menunggu seseorang disebuah cafe dekat dengan daerah penthousenya.

Gelap...

"Ya kau siapa hah?!" Jaejoong sedikit berteriak panik ketika ada seseorang yang tiba - tiba menutup mataya dengan telapak tangan.

"Long time no see, Boo~~"Seseorang yang menutup mata jaejoong itu berbisik mesra ditelinga sensitif jaejoong.

"Yu... yunho?"

"That's me boojae~"yunho kemudian menyingkirkan telapak tangan besarnya dari mata jaejoong.

"Chup~ Lama tidak bertemu sayang." Yunho mencium pipi putih jaejoong dengan mesra. Kemudian dia langsung duduk didepan jaejoong

"Ne.. sudah lama kita tidak bertemu yun."

"Bagaimana kabar mu hm? Ku dengar kau sudah menikah dengan hoobae kita shim changmin itu."

"Ne. Kami sudah menikah sekitar 1 tahun yang lalu." Jaejoong belum berani menatap wajah mantan kekasihnya ini.

"Jadi dia mengambil kesempatan selama aku pergi eoh? Hebat sekali bocah tengik itu." Yunho menggeram mendengar langsung pernyataan jaejoong ini.

.

.

.

Yunho dan jaejoong adalah penyanyi yang berada dalam satu management artist yang bernama RED Entertaiment. Mereka adalah sahabat dekat mulai dari mereka menjalani trainee sampai mereka debut sebagai Duo YJ dan terkenal sampai sekarang. Hingga mereka menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih gay.

Kemudian konflik pun muncul karena yunho lebih sering mendapatkan Job sebagaiModel dan pemain film. Yunho menjadi model dari sebuah Merk ternama dari Italy yaitu Giorgio Armani dan menjadi brand ambassador untuk brand MCM. Serta terkadang yunho menjadi model catwalk untuk beberapa desaigner terkenal diKorea. Sedangkan jaejoong, selain bakat menyanyinya yang sudah tidak diragukan lagi, bisa dibilang jaejoong tidak memiliki bakat dibidang lain. Dia tidak bisa menjadi model yang terlihat manly seperti yunho. Maka dari itu, saat yunho menerima job diluar group mereka. Jaejoong akan menganggur dan menghabiskan waktu didorm mereka.

.

.

.

Sampai akhirnya sang CEO memutuskan untuk membubarkan vocal gruop YJ. Setelah selesai dengan group, yunho pun semakin berkibar. Makin banyak tawaran menjadi model dan menjadi pelatih dancer. Sedangkan jaejoong, dia sedang disiapkan untuk menjadi penyanyi solo dan membantu untuk para hoobaenya untuk sekedar duet atau membuatkan lagu.

Dan dari sekian banyak hoobae yang jaejoong bantu. Max Changmin lah yang paling sering jaejoong bantu. Entah itu untuk berduet atau menciptakan lagu. Karena tipe suara mereka yang hampir sama. Jaejoong dengan rock ballad dan changmin dengan pitch tinggi melengking.

.

.

.

Hingga suatu hari yunho memutuskan hubungan mereka dan kemudian pergi ke Paris untuk menjadi model disana. Disaat terpuruk itu lah changmin datang menghibur jaejoong dan menjadi sandarannya. Ya karena changmin pun dari awal menaruh hati pada jaejoong.

Dua tahun berlalu dan akhirnya jaejoong memutuskan menikah dengan changmin sekitar setahun yang lalu. Pernikahan mereka dilakukan diBelanda dan hanya dihadiri kerabat dekat saja. Lalu yunho? Sejak kepergian yunho, mereka tidak berhubungan lagi. Sampai akhirnya jaejoong mendapat direct message dari yunho beberapa hari yang lalu dan meminta untuk bertemu.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong bingung harus mengatakannya pada changmin atau tidak. Akhirnya dia menemui yunho dan mengobrol. Sampai akhirnya saat mereka akan pulang. Yunho mengecup bibir jaejoong dan changmin melihatnya. Changmin yang kebetulan ingin membelikan jaejoong tart kesukaannya melihat adegan itu dipinggir jalan.

Changmin pun menepikan mobilnya lalu turun menghampiri jaejoong dan tidak lupa meninju rahang yunho. Jaejoong yang kaget pun kemudian menolong yunho. Changmin yang melihat istrinya lebih memilih mantan kekasihnya memutuskan untuk pulang.

#Flashback End

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku min..."

"Kau tahu bahwa aku sangat tidak suka apa yang sudah menjadi milik ku disentuh oleh orang lain. Apalagi orang lain itu adalah mantan kekasih mu. Dan lagi, kau tidak bercerita bahwa kau akan bertemu dengan dia jae!"

"Mianhe min... aku salah... jeongmal mianhe.. hikss..." tangisan jaejoong pun pecah. Dia merasa bersalah sekali tidak berkata jujur pada sang suami. Padahal selama ini, kemanapun dan dengan siapapun changmin pergi, dia pasti akan bilang pada jaejoong. Dan jika jaejoong tidak mengizinkan changmin pun tidak kan pergi. Sifat mereka itu sama. Sama - sama egois, keras kepala dan posesif. Tetapi jika mereka berdua sudah bertemu, mereka mau saling mengalah. Itu lah cinta.

"Bibir milik ku ini telah dicemari oleh bibir lain. Aku sangat tidak suka Shim Jaejoong!Eumpphhhh~~~" changmin mengusap bibir merah jaejoong dan langsung melahapnya.

"Eunggg..."jaejoong senang diperlakukan kasar oleh changmin. Dibalik wajah mereka yang rupawn tersimpan jiwa liar.

Euungg... emphhh... suck... slurpp... lick... eunggmphh... suck... bibir mereka terus saling menghisap dan menjilat bibir lawannya.

Tubuh mereka pun saling menghimpit dan penis mereka dibawah sana pun bergesekan dengan nakalnya. Tangan changmin meremas pantat kenyal jaejoong yang terus bergerak menggesekkan penis mereka yang sudah sama - sama tegang itu.

"Ahhh eumpphh ahhh... ohh... min... shhh..." jaejoong mendesah kenikmatan. Bibir yang saling melumat. Penis yang bergesekan dan pantatnya yang diremas kasar membuat jaejoong seakan melayang terbawa nafsu birahi.

Changmin kemudian menggendong jaejoong ala koala. Dipegangnya penisnya yang sudah menegang sempurna dan sudah berurat untuk masuk ke dalam liang surga kenikmatannya.

Dengan sengaja changmin menggesekkan kepala penisnya yang sudah mengeluarkan precum ke opening hole jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya bisa mendesah kegelian sambil menciumi bahu kokoh changmin.

"Saranghae jae... jeongmal saranghae shim jaejoong... Jlebb!"

"Akhh! Nado~"

Sambil menggendong jaejoong, changmin pun menggenjot hole jaejoong dengan penuh semangat. Terus ditumbuk nya titik kenikmatan jaejoong disana.

Jaejoong pun hanya bisa memeluk erat bahu changmin dan ikut menaik turunkan tubuhnya agar mempermudah changmin saat menyodok holenya.

"Akhh... minhhh... ughh..."

"Sempit sayang... ohhh jangan diketatkan... ashhh..."

Plokk... cpkk... plokkk... cppkk... plokk... kedua bola kembar mereka saling kecipak air pun ikut terdengar.

"Ahh shim jaejoong.. kau selalu nikmat.. akhh... aku semakin mencintaimu sayang..."changmin terus menggenjot hole jaejoong makin cepat. Hole jaejoong selalu membuatnya gila. Diremas kuat pantat jaejoong untuk menyalurkan kenikmatannya.

"Ahh ahh akhh... changmin ah~~"

"Baby baby i'm comming..."

"Ahhh! Changmin ah! Crottt crott.."

"Jae! Crottt crottt crott!"

Changmin menumpahkan semua spermanya ke dalam hole jaejoong. Penuh! Jaejoong merasa kembung karena terlalu banyak cum changmim yang mengisi holenya.

.

.

.

.

"Aku memang terlalu cuek dan terkadang bersikap dingin. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak mencintai mu jae. Aku hanya kurang bisa mengekspresikan rasa cinta dan perhatian ku. Mianhe..." mereka kini sudah duduk ditepi kolam dengan jaejoong duduk dipangkuannya tanpa melepaskan tautan penis dan hole yang sudah lengket dengan sperma.

"Ne, nan arrayo. Maaf karena aku tidak bilang akan bertemu yunho dan tadi kau harus melihat dia menciumku."

"Kau hanya milik ku jaejoongie!"

"Ne, i'm only yours!"

"Saranghae jaejoong ah~"

"Nado saranghae changmin ah~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Don't Forget to Revew…

Thank you for reading my Fanfic…

.

.

.

SARANGAHE

-XOXO-


End file.
